We Wish You a Merry Christmas
by Raiderette Levin
Summary: For most, Christmas is a time to spend with family and friends. But for the crew at Station 51, things can get a little crazy...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I apologize for any medical errors. The only medical training I have is basic first aid/CPR training. Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)**

"I think that does it." Captain Hank Stanley placed a gold tinsel star on top of the fire station Christmas tree. He climbed down from the step stool, stood back and studied the tree. "Looks pretty good if I do say so myself."

"It better!" Paramedic John Gage replied. "Do you realize how much trouble I went through to find the perfect tree?"

"Eh, nobody cares." Fireman Chet Kelly was seated on the couch, observing their work. "Now would you guys clean up this mess? It looks like a disaster area!" He motioned to all of the boxes and tissue paper that was strewn around the floor. Everybody had been so excited decorating the tree that they had forgotten about the boxes they had taken everything out of.

"Alright you guys," Cap began. "Let's pick this stuff up and then I'll vacuum up the pine needles."

"Aye aye Captain," Johnny mumbled as he bent down to pick up a box. Roy DeSoto, Marco Lopez, and Mike Stoker joined him.

Cap sighed. "I'll go hunt down the vacuum." As he turned to leave, the klaxons sounded.

"Engine 51, Squad 51. Kitchen fire on West Main Street."

Throwing the boxes aside, the crew rushed to the garage and put their gear on. Mike Stoker jumped behind the wheel of the fire engine and Roy hopped in the aid car. Marco and Chet joined Mike in the engine, and Johnny jumped in the aid car's passenger's seat. In only a few seconds, they were off.

The emergency vehicles weaved through traffic and pulled up in front of a small yellow house on Main Street. Roy noticed a stream of dark smoke emitting from the rear of the house. He and John jumped out of their vehicle.

A young woman in a striped sweater raced to the group. "There's nobody in the house. Just please put it out!"

The firefighters unfurled their hose and raced toward the fire.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, but boy! Are my parents going to be fuming!" She looked miserably to where the crew was dousing the flames. "There goes my college account!"

Johnny followed her gaze. "What happened, anyways?"

"I'm not completely sure," the girl answered. "My father's at work, and my mother went out to do some last-minute Christmas shopping. I was making Christmas cookies and I stepped away for just a few minutes and," she hung her head. "When I came back, the oven was on fire!"

Roy's eyes widened. "Well, I'm sure glad you got out. Hopefully, there will be minimal damage."

"Oh, I hope so! Otherwise, I am dead!" She ran a slender finger sideways across her neck.

Roy smiled as he saw the firemen return from the back of the house, hose in hands. "Looks like that fire went out pretty easy."

"Good. And now for the hard part. Explaining this to Mom and Dad." She made a face and looked back at the house.

"Good luck," Johnny bade. "You have someplace to go in the meantime?"

"Yeah. My neighbors'."

"I'm glad to see you're not hurt," Roy said. "Good luck and Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. You too." The girl waved as they drove off.

Johnny said, "Man, poor girl."

"Yeah. I'm sure her parents will be in for quite the surprise."

"No kidding, and right before Christmas, too." Johnny frowned and jerked his thumb in the direction of the house behind them. "Some Christmas gift."

"I'm sure they'll be happy that their daughter is safe."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Johnny was silent for a moment. "Aw man, we've still gotta clean up all those boxes and things!"

"All in a day's work, Johnny. All in a day's work."


	2. Chapter 2

After returning from the house fire, the crew finally cleaned up all of the boxes. As promised, Cap vacuumed up all of the tiny green pine needles. As Marco and Mike made hot chocolate in the kitchen, Johnny, Roy, and Chet hung up the stockings and other Christmas decorations.

"Joanne was thinking that we should tell Chris about Santa Claus this year, but I think that 8 is too young to not believe in Santa anymore." Roy hammered Marco's stocking in place.

"What?"

Chet Smirked. "Come on, Gage! You mean your parents never told you about Santa?"

Johnny frowned at the grinning, robust fireman as the vacuum quieted.

"Speaking of Santa," Cap said, "There was something I was meaning to ask you. All area fire departments are doing a toy drive and for the day of the distribution, we need somebody to dress up as Santa. Are any of you willing to do it?"

Both paramedics instantly looked to Chet with a smile.

"What?" Chet replied. "Why are you all looking at me?"

John playfully poked Chet's robust stomach. "You've got the shape for it!"

He slapped at John. "Cut it out! I'm too handsome to dress up as any old Santa Claus!"

Marco poked his head in the doorway, smiling with amusement. "What's this I hear? Chet's going to dress up as Santa Claus?"

"No!" Chet got to his feet. "No way! Never! I'm not going to do it!"

"Come on, Chet," said Roy, smile persisting. "Think about the kids, they'd love it."

"Yeah, Amigo. You'd make a classy Santa Claus!"

Chet's frown deepened as he turned to face Marco. "Then _you _do it! I'm not going to!"

Cap studied the other candidates and scratched his chin, thoughtfully. His gaze then returned to Chet. "Johnny's got a point, Chet. You are built for it."

"Oh no. I've already told you, I'm not doing it!"

Cap crossed his arms and exchanged glances with Roy, smiling. "Oh?"


End file.
